The instant invention relates to a device for braking, and more particularly to a vehicle braking device with a brake control system having a detection device with a first sensor device associated with the gas pedal of the vehicle to supply a first signal to the detection device to signal a rapid reflex-like change of the position of the right foot of the driver relative to the gas pedal and to actuate an automatic triggering of vehicle braking.
In conventionally designed brakes for vehicles, in particular for passenger cars, buses or trucks, wherein the braking process is triggered by actuating the brake pedal with the foot, the braking time is composed of a reflex time, a reaction time, a brake response time and the actual braking time. Within the scope of the instant invention, the time required by the driver to mentally comprehend that braking is necessary is understood to be the reflex time. The reaction time represents that time required to take the right foot of the driver off the gas pedal and to move it in the direction of the brake pedal. This is followed by the brake response time which is a result of the fact that the mechanical and/or hydraulic actions which occur when the brake is pushed require a definite time until the actual braking operation is initiated. The time elapsing between the first contact of the brake with the wheel and the stop of the vehicle is understood to be the braking time.
Depending on the respective condition of the driver and the technical structure of the brake system, the reflex time, the reaction time and the brake response time require approximately 15 to approximately 50 percent of the entire braking time, which can lead to considerable problems in many braking situations in view of the present-day traffic density.
A device for braking a vehicle with a brake control system of the species mentioned at the outset is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,108. A detection device for determining the position of the foot of the driver normally actuating the gas and brake pedal is associated with the brake control system in such a way that during a reflex-like change of the position of the foot on the gas pedal from a first position into a second position the detection device provides a switch with a signal, which automatically triggers the braking process. It is disadvantageous in this prior art that unintended braking is triggered if a rapid foot movement is accidentally performed (for example because the vehicle is just passing through a hole in the road).